Wedding Dress
by SparksFlyUp1223
Summary: Edward Cullen, a man in love with Bella Swan. Bella Swan, a woman in love with Edward Cullen. There is going to be a wedding. What could go wrong? Please read and critique, this is my first Twilight story. All human. T for language, just in case.


Hello everyone! I'm vampirebookworm1223 and this is my first Twilight fanfiction on here. I hope it's good, it took me a long time to come up with this certain plot.

Thanks to Tim Perdoch who wrote the lyrics to the song which is untitled. Thanks also to my the betas who helped me with this story, Deltadecapitated and lovelovelove22.

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the story. Not the characters, the setting, NADA. Twilight characters names' belong to Stephanie Meyer. All characters, plot lines, details and setting belong to the respective authors.**_

_**No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without consent and written authorization from the author, vampirebookworm1223. 2010. All rights reserved worldwide.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

My alarm started ringing and I hurried to turn the crappy device off. I went to the bathroom and had a quick shower, and I tried to keep the fact that today was the wedding from my head but that was impossible.

The wedding was finally here.

I went to my piano and sat down. I couldn't believe it was here. The fucking wedding was today and I would be playing an original piece I'd been working on for weeks, no months! My fingers glided over the keys as I played the piece. I couldn't make a mistake today. It was Bella's wedding! She had been so giddy over the event ever since the proposal and I couldn't ruin it for her by making a mistake.

Soon after nine that morning I got a little hungry so I ate a ham and cheese sandwich before going to get changed. Grabbing the music, I headed out of my apartment and to the car. My silver Volvo purred to life and I drove off to the church.

Getting out of the car, I saw the church where the wedding would take place. I straightened out my suitand walked to the doors of the church.

"Hey Edward, nervous?" My friend Taylor asked.

"Shut up," I forced a smile.

I looked over to Mike who just glared at me, obviously jealous.

I went into the church and felt the instant cool. The whole place was decorated with white ribbons and roses. There wasn't too much, but not too little, just enough to lighten the place up and give it a nice smell instead of the musky scent that churches usually had. Renee had done a great job.

I looked around and found the piano practice room. I set my bag down and tested the piano out. I then practiced until I heard a knock. I turned around and saw Bella. She was breathtakingly beautiful in a flowing white dress that sparkled with glittering flowers. Her hair had been tied up into a messy bun that seemed just right for the wedding.

"Bella…" I whispered "You look… beautiful."

She blushed madly at the comment. We stayed quiet for a little while, savoring the moment that, I knew, wouldn't last.

"Edward, are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine Bella," I smiled back.

"Well… just checking. You seem a little down," She finished.

"Bella, I'm fine. Stop worrying about me and worry about yourself for once. It's the wedding, Bella."

"Well… If you say so…" She picked up her dress. "See you later."

As I heard her feet clicking away, I slammed my fist on the piano. A jumble of notes sounded and rang through the room and hallway outside. How could I let this happen? Why was I sitting here? And then I remembered.

Alice had suggested at that stupid part that I should play something for the wedding. Bella had actually asked me if I could play something and I couldn't turn it down. If it made her happy, I would do anything.

I could hear the chatter of people outside and so I headed outside to the main hall and greeted a few people. After that I quickly tested the piano that I would be playing, which was quite marvelous, made sure it was in tune, and went back to the practice room where I continued practicing.

Eleven o'clock soon came around and the crowd finally settled down into the pews. I came back out of the room and I went to the place where I had been told to stand at last week's rehearsal.

The song started and I stood rigid wanting to make this perfect.

Bella walked down the aisle, blushing bright red with Charlie at her arm. She saw me and gave me a small smile. I smiled back eagerly. When Bella and Charlie came before the priest, Charlie left Bella and went to sit next to Renee who had already begun to shed tears.

"We are all gathered here today…" the priest started and continued the usual statements for a wedding. Soon enough, _those _lines came.

"… Take Isabella Marie Swan as your wife?"

"I do," the groom replied.

"Do you Isabella Marie Swan…" the blood was pounding in my ears.

I just couldn't think anymore. This was the moment, _the _moment, the moment where Bella would be tied for eternity to the groom. I just couldn't think, not so much out of nervousness or anxiety but out of pure anger. Why? Because the next lines she said, she wasn't saying them to me.

"I do," She replied, smiling at the groom

No that groom wasn't me. It was Jacob. Jacob fucking Black. That son of a bastard was marrying Bella, tied to her for eternity…

"You may now kiss the bride," I heard the priest saying.

The groom lifted Bella's veil and kissed her. Jacob kissed Bella. Jacob fucking Black kissed Bella, _my _Bella. I heard the crowd cheering as they broke up the kiss, Bella blushing, Jacob smiling, and walked a few practiced steps forward. Jacob took the microphone from the priest and spoke into it.

"…And now we have Edward Cullen, our friend, who wrote a song for us, just for our wedding," He smiled goofily.

The crowd cheered as I forced a smile and made my way to the piano. I sighed as the crowd grew quiet.

"_I'm the son of a broken home, _

_I called you on the telephone for a specific reason,_

_But I'm late, he got there first, _

_This weekend has been the worst..." _I started. I saw Bella looking Jacob, smiling and it broke my heart

"_But now I have you to brighten my Monday, _

_We've been up and down, _

_Down and out,_

_We have fought, and we have shout, _

_But screw it, here we are today, _

_Married on this very stage, _

_Forever we will love and thrive, _

_I'd be dead if you weren't alive…" _People were looking at me, and then at the couple. They were crying and smiling and… It was just too much.

"_Cause summer here we come again,_

_Winter spring and fall begin, _

_And every second spent with you, _

_My love for you is dearly true, _

_So marry me on this very day, _

_Forever together, we will stay."_

The crowed cheered once again as I finished the song. I then made my way to the practice room as everyone went to congratulate the newly wed couple. For their honeymoon they were going to Italy, to the island of Sicily. Bella had secretly told me this while everyone else, except her parents and Jacob's dad, were clueless.

When I went back out to the main hall with my stuff, I caught a glimpse of a rose bouquet in the air and it landing in a surprised Alice's arm. She turned to Jasper who smiled at her and embraced her.

Bella went to Jacob again and looked into his eyes. How I envied him. I was meant to be in his place, Bella in my arms. I was supposed to say "I do," It was me who was supposed to be there… If it wasn't for my mistake that night.

(Flashback)

_We were all having a party at the club. We had all just graduated with out degrees. I came into the club with Emmett and Jasper. I entered and saw the person I had loved since my junior year of high school._

_Bella was standing there talking to a girl who had been in her class._

_I had loved her forever but I had been too scared to tell. I __know I was__ being a coward but I just couldn't tell her. What if she had rejected me? What if we became farther apart because of me confessing my love? We wouldn't even be just friends anymore. I would never get to talk to her again or even meet her. That was a pain that I could not, and would not risk, to bear._

_But tonight that would change. I tapped my pocket where the small velvet covered box was. It was tonight that would change it all._

"_Bella," I said going to her, "can I talk to you?"_

"_Um, sure. Just a little later. I'm talking to Sarah," She said pointing to the girl._

"_It's kinda urgent," She opened her mouth to protest but I had already started pulling her away._

"_Edward! Hey! What are you doing?" She asked as I pulled her into a brightly lit hallway, "Edward, are you okay?" she asked me as I stopped and looked around for anyone. I found the hall deserted._

_I had been so nervous but I had to do this. I couldn't' stay in the dark any longer._

"_Bella," I began, "I've wanted to tell you something. I… I was really afraid to tell you this because…I was scared we'd become farther apart."_

"_Edward… It's okay. You can tell me," She smiled._

"_Well… Bella…" I hesitated, "I've… Well I'm…"_

"_Yes?" the ever patient Bella looked at me._

_Why was I being such a coward? Just say it! Say it Edward Cullen! Say it!_

"_I won't be cheesy and kneel but… Bella Swan… Will you ma-" I started but was stopped when we both heard someone say her name._

"_Bella!" Jacob cried._

"_Jacob!" Bella smiled._

"_Hey Bella, can I talk to you?" He asked._

"_Um… Well, I'm talking to Edward," She replied_

"_It's urgent," He said._

"_Well, I'm kinda urgent too," I told him._

"_Sorry Jake," She smiled._

"_But Bella…" Jacob pouted._

"_Can you go away now Jacob? I really need to talk to her."_

_Before anyone could saying anything else Jacob took something out of his pocket, knelt down and said the words that had taken me so long to finally decide to say._

"_Will you marry me?" he asked "Bella I'm sorry its here but I couldn't wait any longer," he said and glanced at me, briefly and looked back at her. Bella didn't seem to notice but I had and a flash of anger shot through me. He knew about all of this! He knew I love Bella! And the proposal!_

_I had the urge to punch him and I nearly did but didn't for the sake of Bella. She was blushing madly and stuttering over her answer. Yes or No. I was hoping she'd choose the latter but my hopes diminished as she replied._

"_Yes!" She squealed "Oh my god Jake! Yes! Oh. My. God. Jake…" and Jacob slipped the ring on her finger._

_The ring had a small decent sized ruby on a silver ring. The sight of the ring on her finger was… was painful, utterly excruciating. I couldn't bear it any longer and as Bella squealed off to tell her friends, and Jacob followed her footsteps to go tell his friends, I slipped into the bathroom. It was surprisingly clean and as I slid down one wall I could feel one hot tear slide down my face. It was over. She was his. I had lost my true love and with that I had lost my whole life._

(Flashback End)

As I remembered the pain I felt that day. I suddenly remembered the small green velvet covered box in my inner jacket pocket. I took it out and saw my own ring. The ring had been my grandmother's and it had been passed down to me. I put the small thing in my hand and the diamond reflected in the sunlight.

"Edward!" I heard behind me. I looked and saw Alice and Jasper. "Did you see that? I caught the bouquet!" she squealed

"Great song," Jasper commented

"Yeah! It was so romantic." Alice smiled

"Yeah…" I replied

"You coming to the party?" Jasper asked

I considered this and was going to say yes when I saw Bella. She was in Jacob's arm as they were still surrounded by a group of people. She looked so happy and content as she replied to their many thanks.

'No. I have to go somewhere," I replied instead

"Oh… Well okay."

"Edward!" Alice said taking my hand and prying it open. She saw the ring and looked at me. How did she find that? "Oh my God! It is so pretty! Are you going to propose to someone? Who? When? Where?"

I immediately thought of that night again and looked at Bella. She was giggling and smiling and blushing at Jacob and the group. If I had been a little quicker…

"Edward?" Alice followed my gaze and gasped, "Edward! Oh Edward… I'm sorry."

"About what?" I asked snapping back to reality.

"About Bella… and the ring… What happened?"

"I was gonna… and then that… he just…" Alice looked at me, pity in her eyes, "It's okay Alice. I have to go." I said putting the ring back in the box and into my jacket pocket.

"Edward…" Alice softened. Alice seemed to know everything and this was no exception.

Jasper seemed to have caught on and patted me on the shoulder. "Sorry man," was all he said

Alice and Jasper walked off and I started exiting the building.

"Edward!" Bella cried

I looked back and saw Bella's expression and knew at once Alice had told her. My back towards her, I continued around the main pedestals.

"Edward!" she called out again. A few people looked in my direction. Her voice was quite distant probably because of her dress. I looked back and saw Bella walking in her white dress, trying not to trip. I took out the ring again and fingered it in my hand. I continued down the aisle of pews until I was at the middle.

"Edward! Stop! I'm sorry! I didn't know what you were doing! Edward, please! I'm sorry. Let's go back to the others!" She said stopping a few yards behind me

I didn't reply.

"Please Edward…" she said taking another step, her heels clacking on the marble floor

The ring shone brightly as I raised my arm, the ring directly in the path of the light. Bella gasped as she noticed what it was. I took one more glance at Bella, standing at the first pew holding her dress, then at the ring and back again. I sighed and my decision was made. The ring dropped from my hand and fell to the floor, making a sound in the church. I then continued walking out of the church.

"Edward!" Bella screamed running after me again the dress dragging her behind. Bella suddenly let out a small yelp and I looked behind again. She had finally tripped and was on the floor clutching her dress with one hand, and holding my ring with the other. Jacob's own ring was on her finger, shining bright red a contrast to my white. I sighed again and turned back. Bella would be okay, she would be just fine. The worst that could happen was a slight bruise to her leg. I continued walking leaving my last moments of happiness and the woman I still loved, and would love forever, behind only a picture of her in my mind, her beautiful face and the white of her wedding dress.

* * *

Thanks for getting this far!!!

I hope to start another story very soon.

Please write a response telling me about the story, what you liked, what you didn't like, if there are any corrections etc.

And I might, if I have time, write an additional chapter to this story, an account of the story in Bella's POV. Please look out for the story as it might pop up soon.

Thank you


End file.
